Planet Leaders vs. Starscream
This is how Planet Leaders vs. Starscream goes in End. see Scourge surveying the Jungle Planet Scourge: Just look at it. My home. arrives Thomas: Scourge. We need to talk. Scourge: Alright. But make it quick. Thomas: Listen. If you and I team up, we can defeat Starscream. And I can help you embrace the magic of friendship inside you. Scourge: Your words speak true, tank engine. Please, tell me. How does strength come from friendship? Thomas: When one shows the truest part of themselves, the strength from the friendship within comes to them. Scourge: I see that your will is strong. Therefore, I shall team up with you to defeat Starscream in the name of my home. Thomas: Good. Scourge: Come. Let us confront him at once. Thomas: Okay. Override: What can Starscream be thinking by driving the Black Hole out of control? Evac: Oh, man, it makes no sense to me. All the planets in the universe will be destroyed by it. Scourge: What is he thinking? Metroplex: He means to destroy what he cannot win, Scourge. Starscream: Not quite right. see themselves in the Black Hole's core Starscream: You have chased me to the deepest core of the Black Hole. Optimus, to reward you for your dedication, I'll crew you. in Sonic Wing Mode, appears Optimus Prime: Starscream. appears as a giant Cybertronian Starscream: I will live on while all the planets are totally annihilated. Optimus Prime: But how? Starscream: I possess the Omega Lock and the Cyber Planet Keys, as well as the power to rule and create a new universe the way I want it so me and my followers can rule it. Scourge: What about Crumplezone, Ransack, Thunderblast, and Thundercracker? How are you going to save them from the Black Hole's destruction? Starscream: Save them? Why would I bother? If they're not strong enough to survive, that's their problem. Override: You just desert your team? Starscream: You're right, my dear Override, they're my team and I can do with them as I want. I only promised that I would protect Soundwave, Sideways, and my followers. I never promised that I would protect Crumplezone, Ransack, Thunderblast, and Thundercracker. Override: Uh-oh, this is not good. Scourge: Tank Engine, now! Starscream: What? and his friends begin to wield the Magic of Friendship inside them Starscream: CYBER KEY POWER! Cyber Key unlocks his cannon and sword Starscream: Good luck with trying to defeat me. Thomas: Oh, you will be defeated, Starscream. By the Magic of Friendship! Starscream: I defeated the puny Galvatron. What makes you think the Magic of Friendship can defeat me, the almighty Starscream? Thomas: Because when we are together, we are as one. And as one, we are friends. Together, we create a power beyond knowing. But it is a power you do not have the ability to control. The Omega Lock may be in your possession, Starscream. But you cannot wield it because you lack the most important power of all: The Magic of Friendship! Starscream: Like I'd ever have that kind of ability. Thomas: Oh, you will. After you pay for what you have done. and the gang hit Starscream with a rainbow shockwave Starscream: Where'd you find that power? Optimus Prime: That's the power of a united team. Starscream: I am a team of one with unequaled. fires but they block his attack Starscream: You blocked my attack! Optimus Prime: Autobots, as one! Override, Evac, Scourge, and Metroplex: (together) Yes sir! Optimus Prime: For Primus! Prime, Override, Evac, Scourge, and Metroplex use their Cyber Key Powers Optimus Prime: It's time for you to go, Starscream! at Starscream Override: See ya later! at Starscream Metroplex: I hope this stings so even! his axe at Starscream Evac: Let me get this off my back! at Starscream Scourge: Just because! at Starscream Starscream: Uh-oh. large beam of rainbow energy combined with Metroplex's weapon hits Starscream Metroplex: Whoa! Starscream: Alright, I admit, I underestimated how much power the Autobots had. I will have to alter my plans. out the Omega Lock Override: That's right. Now hand over the Omega Lock. Starscream: Yeah right. lets go of the Omega Lock and it goes to the Black Hole Evac: You let it go! Starscream: I had no choice! Override: How could you?! Starscream: Because, my dear Override, I wanted to save Sideways, Soundwave, my followers, and myself. Metroplex: What?! Scourge: No! Starscream: And now you can't use the Cyber Planet Keys to stop the Black Hole, Optimus. Too late now. The Black Hole has been exposed to their energy and it will soon go out of control, imploding and destroying all in its wake. If you run now, you might survive a few more seconds. Sunset appears behind him Sunset Shimmer: That beam was just a practice, Starscream, now it's time for the real shot. up and joins the others in transformation gains blue armor on his arms, legs, feet, hands, and head Sunset Shimmer: echoing Honesty! gains pink armor on her head, legs, shoulders, knees, feet, arms, and roller skates on her feet Sunset Shimmer: echoing Loyalty! gains yellow and purple armor on his face, head, shoulders, feet, arms, legs, and knees and even gains a metal tail Sunset Shimmer: echoing Generosity! gains silver armor on his shoulders, head, arms, legs, and feet Sunset Shimmer: echoing Kindness! Shimmer herself gains golden and red armor on her body Sunset Shimmer: echoing Laughter! Prime gains red and blue armor on his body Sunset Shimmer: echoing Magic! Starscream: What?! Impossible! Sunset Shimmer: Anything is possible if you truly believe you can do it. And we're doing it! Starscream: in rage surges himself with his yellow Energon aura Starscream: You want to see power?! I'll show you power! I decide what is possible and what isn't! Sunset Shimmer: If you could but you can't. raises his arm-mounted cannon Starscream: Send my regards to Galvatron. powers up his cannon and fires after the smoke from the blast clears, Starscream sees that his attack had no affect Starscream: What?! How can this be?! Sunset Shimmer: The magic contained in the Omega Lock was not earned but developed by the ones who helped to create it. unleash a rainbow beam on Starscream, who cries out in pain and Sideways see what's happening Soundwave: Starscream! Sideways: Come on! and Sideways abandon Dark Crumplezone, Ransack, Thunderblast, and Thundercracker to aid their leader Starscream: out in pain song "Your Past is Not Today" starts playing Sunset Shimmer: Power~ Was all you desired~ But all that grew inside you~ Was the darkness you acquired~ When you began to fall~ And you lost the path ahead~ That's when our friendship found you~ And it lifted you instead~ Like a phoenix burning bright~ In the sky~ We'll show another side to you~ You can't deny~ You may not know what the future holds~ But hear us when we say~ That your past will not define you~ Cause your past is not today~ Ambition~ Is what you believed~ Would be the only way to set you free~ But when it disappeared~ And you found yourself alone~ That's when we came and got you~ And it felt like you were home~ Like a phoenix burning bright~ In the sky~ We'll show there's another side to you~ You can't deny~ You may not what the future holds~ But hear us when we say~ That your past will not define you~ Cause your past is not today~ blasts Starscream with bright white light Starscream: in pain and Sideways arrive Soundwave: Starscream! Sideways: Are you alright?! Starscream: Is that the best you can do?! Thomas: There's more where that came from, Starscream! Just you wait and see! Starscream: Until we meet again, Tank Engine! Soundwave, and Sideways warp away [The Black Hole